callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Exo Zombies
Exo Zombies is a game mode in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was released on January 27th on Xbox consoles and on February 26th on Playstation consoles as part of the Havoc DLC. It first appeared on the map Riot in Exo Survival as a bonus round, but not as an actual standalone game mode. In the pre-rendered cutscene, the surviving player character escapes, and jumps aboard a helicopter. Gideon, who is present on the helicopter, checks on the survivor, but gets attacked by an Exo Zombie and is presumably killed. The gamemode first appeared on the game's first DLC map-pack, Havoc. The four main characters are Oz (John Malkovich), Lilith (Rose McGowan), Decker (Jon Bernthal), and Mr. Kahn (Bill Paxton). Gameplay Exo Zombies is similar in style to the traditional Zombies mode. The game is based on rounds, with difficulty increasing per round. Players earn credits by killing zombies, activating Power and ATMs, and reviving other players. Weapons can be purchased from 3D Printers around the map (the equivalent of chalk weapon outlines), which feature a holographic image of a weapon. The weapon is printed on the spot when purchased. In addition, there is a random 3D Printer that features changing weapon holograms (the equivalent to the Mystery Box). Doors and traps can be activated using credits. Exo Upgrades take the place of Perk-a-Colas, providing the players with perk-like abilities. Enemies also drop power-ups similar to those in the original Zombies. Zombie Dogs are introduced, taking a similar role to Hellhounds. The game mode has some changes from the original Zombies mode. Zombies deal lower damage, so players can take more hits before going down. There are also no barriers on Zombie entrances. Exo Suits are also present for both players and zombies. They provide the players with more freedom in movement, as well as more dangerous zombies. Exo Zombies have more freedom in movement, and allows for mantling and jumping to higher ledges. Care Packages are also dropped on occasion, offering scorestreaks such as the Remote Turret or bonus credits. Exo Zombies does not feature a Pack-a-Punch Machine, but rather an Upgrade Station. For 2,500 credits, the player can upgrade their current weapon to a higher level, up to level 20 (completing the map's easter egg allows one more upgrade to level 25). Upgraded weapons become slightly more powerful each level, gain a a new camouflage each level and sometimes gain attachments. The level the weapon is can be seen in the weapon name. Players can also be infected with the zombie virus if they are attacked by Host zombies. They have 60 seconds to reach a decontamination unit or they will become a zombie, with every additional hit from a Host speeds up the countdown in the meantime. At 0, the player essentially dies and becomes a spectator, but their character becomes a zombie and will act as a regular enemy, chasing down the remaining players. Players begin with an Atlas 45 and four Frag Grenades. The Exo Suit is not available right away, and the melee attack uses the standard knife. Exo Suits must be found, which allows for Exo Boosts, a more powerful melee, and the ability to purchase Exo Upgrades. Maps Outbreak Outbreak is the first (chronologically the second) Exo Zombies map featured in'' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare''. This map takes place in an Atlas facility that has been overrun by zombies. In Outbreak, the player first starts out with no exo suit, an Atlas 45, and four frag grenades. They must open doors to get to the Exo Testing Room to obtain Exo Suits. Most areas of the map have a power switch that needs to be activated in order to turn on the Exo Upgrade stations, which are similar to Perk-a-Colas from Treyarch's Zombie mode. The randomized 3D Printer has five locations, but only one is active at a time. There are two Upgrade Stations that allow weapons to be upgraded up to 20 times (21 after completing the easter egg). There is also a Decontamination Zone, which will cure players that have been infected. The starting area features a Bulldog and MK14 printer for 500 credits each, similar to the starting weapons in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Story Four Atlas soldiers are sent in to contain a prison riot that had escalated into a full-out war. However, in the midst of the battle, the Atlas Corporation deployed massive amounts of the Manticore bio-weapon, intending to end the battle. Instead, the deceased rioters reanimated into mindless creatures, and attacked the soldiers. Gideon arrives in a Warbird to rescue the stranded soldiers; however, the Warbird is overrun by zombies, and Gideon is presumably killed by the horde. Following the outbreak at the prison, the Atlas Corporation sent in three platoons to contain the infected; two of them returned in body bags. Unbeknownst to any employees' knowledge, several zombies were contained and taken in secret to an Atlas research lab for further studies. The zombies were hidden away in the secret Sublevel 6 of the facility. However, the zombies escaped containment, and a massive outbreak ravaged the facility before anyone knew what was happening. Only four Atlas employees - Oz the maintenance worker/janitor, Lilith the I.T. specialist, Decker the security guard, and Kahn the executive - remained. Oz witnessed the initial outbreak, and was able to escape to safety early, as he was able to gain access to Sublevel 6 to clean the floors. After an emergency signal is sent out through the facility, Lilith learns of the outbreak while watching security monitors. Kahn instantly realizes what has happened when he is notified of the emergency and takes action. Joined by Decker, who managed to outrun the horde, the four survivors expect to be rescued by Atlas support, only to find the incoming rescue Warbird attacked by a zombie and crash right before their eyes. The four untrained survivors found themselves trapped in the facility, and are forced to fight their way out. After deciding that the Atlas Corporation isn't going to send anyone for them (although they curiously seem to silently watch from afar and send assistance via Orbital Drops), the four attempt to send out their own rescue signal]]. While attempting to gain clearance to surpass the security system via Angie's instructions, it becomes increasingly apparent to the survivors that someone has set them up and is testing them to see if they can escape. When the security is finally bypassed, a prerecorded voice message tells the survivors that they have passed Stage One, and have twenty four hours to reach the rendezvous point for Stage Two. A rescue signal is sent out, and a new Warbird is called in. However, as the new Warbird approaches the facility, it is shot down by a missile, leaving the four survivors stranded once again. Weapons Exo Launcher Exo launcher projectiles regenerate one per round. Unlike Zombies, the secondary or tactical launcher will also regenerate one projectile per round. * Fragmentation Grenade * Nano Swarm Grenade * Contact Grenade * Explosive Drone * Distraction Drone Exo Upgrades Exo Upgrades function very similarly to perks from Treyarch's Zombie Mode. One significant difference is that their functionality is tied directly to the power of the Exo Suit, regardless of the player already having purchased the "perk". As such, when the suit is disabled by EMP Zombies, the Upgrades are temporarily disabled as well. They are as follows: *Exo Health (2500 Credits) *Exo Medic (1500 Credits, 500 on Solo) *Exo Slam (2000 Credits) *Exo Soldier (1750 Credits) *Exo Reload (2000 Credits) Additional Features * Weapon Upgrade Station * Decontamination Zone * Orbital Care Package * Credit Dispenser * Trash Chute * Security Traps * Experimental Weapon Upgrade Station (can Upgrade Mk 20 weapons to Mk 25 weapons, requires completion of the easter egg) Achievements/Trophies *'I'm Alive!' (10 ) - Survive until round 10. *'Survivor' (25 ) - Survive until round 25. *'20/20' (40 ) - Upgrade 2 weapons to level 20. *'Moneybags' (25 ) - Have 15000 credits in the bank. *'Cheapskate' (15 ) - Acquire the exo suit without spending any money. *'Burgle Burgle Burgle' (15 ) - Steal 10 kills from a teammate. *'Game Over, Man!' (50 ) - Call in a rescue. *'Come On and...' (25 ) - Slam 10 zombies at once. *'PC Load Letter' (30 ) - Use the 3D Printer 15 times in a single match. *'Do you even EXO?' (15 ) - Exo Melee kill 10 zombies in 30 seconds. Gallery EXO Zombies AW.jpg|A group of exo zombies in Outbreak. EXO Zombies 2 AW.jpg Videos File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare - Exo Zombies Trailer|The first Exo Zombies trailer. File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare - Exo Zombies Teaser Trailer|The second Exo Zombies trailer. File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare - Exo Zombies Havoc Trailer|The third Exo Zombies trailer. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies